Winter Wonder
by Kerica
Summary: SPONTANIOUS LEMON: That's right, this is a full-blown Lemon, my friends. There is a better discription inside, but if you dislike OCs with Kiba, don't click on this. ONE-SHOT, only meant for the really horny ones out there.


_**Author's Note**__**:**_ If you don't like OC girls having their fun with you favorite character (in this case Kiba) then you shouldn't have clicked on this. If you came here to read this and then criticize my OC at the end, or came here to flame without even reading it, LEAVE NOW.

_**Author's Note p2**__**: **_I created this with a friend of mine, and you'll be lost at some bits, but that's because it's part of a RP. I posted this because there are some, like me, who hate waiting forever for a lemon to happen in a story. We grow impatient and if the story's not interesting, we skip it completely without being satisfied. That is why I posted this, so not only would I have easy access, but so would the rest of you like me who are horny and perverted.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ read my profile, would you? It's there somewhere at the bottom I believe…

ENJOY MY HORNY PERVERTED FRIENDS!!!

Winter Wonder

Kiba grinned and nodded. "Yes, lets," he said hurrying along faster.

Keri beat him to the door and grinned, "Race ya!" she said and laughed as she flung the door open and jumped out into the snow. It was packed so tight it was slippery on the surface. Even the footprints of Yin, the Hokage, and Sakura were already gone.

However, she was prepared for it and did a 'surfing' move as she slid across it, giggling. Once she stopped she stood up and skated along the ice, looking back to make sure Kiba was never more than three feet away, but far enough he couldn't capture her.

Kiba frowned. "Hey! Get back here!" he yelled, trying to move faster and grumbled in frustration as Akamaru passed him, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Keri chuckled and changed her tactic, sliding closer to him and she grabbed his hands, pulling him along as she skated backwards. "Come on, Kiba," she smiled sensually at him and they hurried along.

Soon enough, they had reached her home. It was only temporary. After the wedding she would officially move in with Kiba, even though she already was. She fumbled with the key, her fingers a bit chilled from the cold. However, like she had predicted, it had also got their adrenaline going.

Kerica got the door open and scooted him inside, locking the door behind her before she felt his arms already around her waist and pulling her closer. She dropped her coat before he could do anything, however, and then let him draw her up against his body.

Kiba grinned lightly placing kisses on her neck and jaw, working his way up to her ear before blowing lightly on it. "You know that I enjoy this part of being a mate." He joked, lightly nibbling on Kerica's earlobe. His hands glided over her body, only pausing a few seconds at her beast before continuing his roaming. He pulled her gently to the bedroom, still nipping on her earlobe.

Keri's body sang with pleasure at his touch and her breathing turned into soft pants. It had been too long since they had last made love, and she all of a sudden felt tight with pent-up need. She felt his hand reach the bottom of her shirt and he pulled it up and off her, tossing it off to the side.

Kerica shivered, but not with pleasure. There was a draft in the room, and she did not like it. She turned when his mouth left her ear and held a soft finger to his mouth, a silent message telling him to wait. She scanned the room, found where the cold wind was coming from, and got the can that made thick foam that was made to seal cracks.

Once that was done, she was satisfied. Keri stood and set the can in a random area before slinking over to Kiba where he had been standing before. She pushed him toward the bed with the tip of her index finger and once he was sitting on it, she climbed up onto his lap and straddled his hips. She felt extremely bold tonight…

Keri smiled slyly and slowly, teasingly, slid the zipper of his jacket down. Once that clothing piece was discarded, she took off his netting. She ran massaging hands over his broad chest, feeling every inch of him.

Kiba groaned, feeling he grow hard. Kerica was bolder then normal, and he really liked it. He let her have her fun, before picking her up and almost throwing her onto the bed. He grinned down at her, teasing rubbing her womanhood through her pants.

Keri's breath hitched, but she refused to give in. She let a soft growl rumble from her throat and she switched their positions, bracing his hips again. "Not so fast, Kiba," she whispered against his mouth, "I'm not going to let you have your way so quickly…" she purred and pulled away before his mouth could capture hers, smiling teasingly down at him. She made a few swift hand signs and his wrists were suddenly pinned by a black-blue shadow.

"That's better…" she mused to herself and then leaned down, pressing her lips to his neck. Kerica aroused herself by arousing him. Her lips and tongue made a trail along his chest, covering every single inch of him from the waist up, her hands scouting ahead of her tasting tongue.

Kiba groaned again, hardening by the second almost to a painful state. He moved his hips slightly, struggling against the shadow.

"You know, the male is supposed to tease the female during make-up sex." Kiba growled smirking at his mate, watching her every move.

Keri gave him an impish look, "Though, the woman should get a chance now and again to return the favor," she whispered hotly against his skin. She snaked her way down his abdomen until she reached the bulge in his pants. She glanced up at him and peered into his lust-filled brown-black eyes.

Kerica smirked as she undid the buckle and button, and then pulled down the zipper with her teeth. She got him free of his pants and his underwear shortly followed. Her grin grew devilish as she lowered her head and ran a rough tongue over the tip. Unlike others, whose tongues were smooth, hers had the roughness of a Cat's. However, it was not like 'sandpaper' like many thought it was. Actually, it was quite a pleasurable sensation, and she knew he felt that.

Kiba moaned out, loving Kerica's tongue working on his manhood. "Kerica……" he growled lowly, bucking his hips slightly. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as Kerica worked on him.

Keri smirked slightly, watching his tortured expression. She then she took him fully into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him and she also let her purring vibrate around him.

Kiba moaned again, bucking his hips more. He struggled even more at the shadow. This was very pleasurable, but at the same time killing him. The lust to brake free from the shadow and ravage her until both were satisfied was powerful. A thunderous growl came from in his throat, "Kerica…!"

Keri herself had to moan. He was using their link in order to make her feel what he was feeling in order to make her lose concentration on the shadows on his wrists. She felt quicksilver burning like fire slide through her veins and spill out from her molten core. Her breath came faster, coating around Kiba's manhood.

But she wouldn't give in. She focused on her goal, and that made her able to hold onto the shadow bonds.

Kerica noted that Kiba had broken out into a sweat as his entire frame shuddered. Her caress was pure ecstasy, forcing pulses of heat and incredible stretches of increasing hardness to the shaft between her curious fingers. She discovered the wetness her touch had milked from him and nuzzled it with her palm in such a way that a soulful groan was torn out of him.

Keri wrapped her silky hands around him and pumped him with the touch that seared him, "Cummon, babe," she purred in a sultry voice, "I know you love it…" Through their link she could feel the painful pleasure she caused him, could feel the impulses that raged through him because of every stroke, every embrace. She was panting out soft, excited sounds, totally unaware she was doing so, as she slid her palm along him from tip to base and back again.

Need, stark with the howl of nature's wild soul, exploded into Kiba's mind and spirit. She felt it slam into hers as well, scorching her psyche with its ferocious demands. She could no longer hold him down and the shadows dissolved.

Kiba was on top of her the moment the bonds were gone. He kissed her gently, yet roughly at the same time. His hand wondered every inch of her body, leaving no area untouched. He undid the clasp of her bra. A low growl came form his throat as he moved from her lips to her breast. He sucked and nibbled on her nipples as he spread her legs open.

He quickly removed any and all clothing left on ether person. Once done he placed himself at her entrance, before almost slamming himself into her hot core. He groaned as he moved in and out of Kerica at a fast speed, wanting to fulfill both of their needs.

Kerica groaned, purred, moaned, and let out the occasional cry. The coils within her lower abdomen tightened more and more, and the sound of their slick bodies slapping together was extremely arousing.

"Oh…Kiba…" she moaned, "Don't stop…never stop…"

Kiba smirked slightly but growled lowly and moved from her breast to her neck, sucking and biting. He moved faster and slightly harder, almost letting his animal-side take over.

She gasped, her floodgates threatening to burst, "Ah! Kiba, I'm…" Keri let out a scream as white fire flashed through her body as she came, "KIBA!!!"

Kiba released also, panting slightly and holding Kerica close.

Kerica felt him roll off of her and put her on his chest so he wouldn't crush her petite body beneath his well-built one. They were still connected, and she would not relinquish him in any event. She nuzzled the side of his neck and whispered hotly against his ear, "How would you…like to try…a round…two?" she purred, rocking her hips from side to side against him.

Kiba groaned, "Yes…but you must do it my love. I did my share." he said smirking. He bucked his hips slightly earning a slight gasp from his mate.

"Mm…very well…" Kerica smiled at the chance to try something new, and she leaned up, bracing herself with her hands on his chest. She loved the way he stared at her like he was doing now, as if he was memorizing her form for a test later. It made the muscles in her body tighten and tense, coiling in anticipation.

She propped up on her knees to run her hands down his marble sides. Keri giggled when he groaned, "I love that sound, you know that, right?" she purred. The next part was what she wanted most. She rocked her hips. Sweet friction pierced through her, twisted up through her stomach, caused her to shudder. Keri looked down while she moved, still waiting for her mate's reply.

Kiba groaned lowly. "And I love the way you make me feel." he said back, reaching up and messaging her breast lightly, so he would only just arouse her. He used the link between them to try to arouse her more.

As she pushed and pulled her hips rhythmically, she was sliding wonderfully in and out that she felt the spreading wave of climax on her.

The ceiling swung into view, vaguely she heard Kiba's grunts, her 'ohs', and the bed.

Kerica slowed the pace of their sex, kept her eyes on Kiba as he went wild, absolutely, breathtakingly _animalistic_ beneath her.

He bucked off the bed, nearing throwing her off, and the deep thrust shifted her position on him, reaching her sweet spot. She rolled her hips, hard, nearly blinded when Kiba hit that spot inside her again and again. She was going to lose it shortly…

Light flashed behind her eyes, her body would not be denied, and it wanted more. Breathe, just breathe, _breathe_… Watch his red markings…_Damn it_.

He was bringing her close, closer, a little harder, just a little faster...

Kiba panted slightly beneath her, but growled lowly in pleasure as he continued to bring his mate closer to her sweet climax. He hit her sweet spot again and again. He knew she loved this, just as much as he loved it. He reached up and pulled Kerica's head down to his, his tongue asking for entrance. He reached down and rubbed the little red bump just above her womanhood, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of this and shot his tongue into her mouth, exploring it completely, before playing with her tongue.

Kerica kissed him deeply, drinking up his extraordinary taste and then he hit her sweet spot in such a way it sent her reeling and she cried out into his mouth intensely and her body shuddered violently with the aftershock of her climax.

She collapsed on top of him, but he wasn't satisfied yet, and once again he was on top of her. God, this was such a wonderful night there seemed to be no end to their need for bliss beyond bliss. He rocketed into her continually and she gripped his shoulders, moaning endlessly and kept screaming out his name in a sultry manner.

This was going to be a very long night.


End file.
